The Misunderstanding
by Silver Hearted
Summary: When Miss Martian and Superboy partake in a certain Earthen custom, the consequences are far more extreme than either could have ever imagined. Conner-Megan. Rated T for now.


**I haven't written in forever, but with NaNoWriMo 2011 fast approaching, I thought that it was about time to start exercising my literary muscles again and get back in shape. I might follow the 100 word prompts challenge in the Young Justice forums, but I haven't decided yet. Either way, I hope you enjoy this spur of the moment fic.**

* * *

><p><em>The Misunderstanding 1 - Ambiguous Customs<em>

Miss Martian's gasp was muffled by Superboy's mouth as he hoisted her up against her bedroom door in the hallway. She eagerly ceded power to his tongue as her fingers fumbled to blindly punch in the keycode to the door. They could be caught at any moment, a fact just thrilling enough to panic her movements to the point that she risked being locked out if she screwed up the password again.

Finally, a satisfying beep and hiss reached her ears as the door slid inwards. Conner immediately carried her inside and didn't even bother walking to the bed, preferring instead to execute an about face and press her into the door once more. M'gann giggled lightly at his antics and wove her fingers into the hair at his nape while his mouth abandoned her own to peck a trail across her jaw and down to the spot below her ear that never failed to bring forth a moan from her lips.

Her legs tightened around his waist, drawing him into the warmth of her body as she clutched desperately at his heavily muscled shoulders. Just as she sucked in a sharp breath in response to his increased ministrations, a distinctive swish could be heard from the hallway, followed by the last voice either of them wanted to hear right then.

"Hey, Megs! We're all gettin' ready to watch a movie. You coming?"

Superboy froze with his face buried in the crook of her neck, his breathy pants fanning across her skin, leaving shivers in their wake. M'gann struggled to compose herself enough to answer as the heat from the calloused hand under her shirt continued to gently clench and unclench along the side of her ribcage, the one under her rear still tracing small circles on the upper-backside of her thigh.

"Uh . . . sure, Wally. Right now?" She prayed that he couldn't detect the slight tremor in her voice.

Conner definitely didn't miss it as he moved forward to fill the last bit of space between their chests, leaving them completely flush against one another. She was pleased to note that hers wasn't the only heart currently going haywire.

"Yeah. It's Artemis's pick tonight. I just need to find Superboy and then we'll get started."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

"See ya in a minute."

His departure was accompanied by a second swish and M'gann sighed in relief. Conner stepped away from the door and the two set about disentangling themselves, the color still high in their cheeks, adrenaline coursing through their systems.

They tugged each other's clothes straight and brushed down their disheveled hair. M'gann gave him an encouraging smile and rose up for one last passionate kiss before flying out the door. It'd be a while yet before she could will her feet to touch the ground again.

Trusting Conner to follow a few minutes later so as not to seem suspicious, M'gann walked into the common room and pleasantly greeted her teammates. Robin was on the floor, busy reconfiguring the VCR-DVD player, while Artemis and Kaldur sat on opposite ends of the main couch.

They welcomed her arrival and that of Kid Flash's as he zoomed in right on her heels.

"Jeez, I couldn't find Superboy anywhere."

"I'm right here. You sure all that running hasn't addled your brains?" He loomed threateningly behind the speedster, a glower firm upon his face.

"What? But I swear I searched the entire cave."

"Figures. We give KF one job and he can't even do that right. Was it just too _whelming_ for you?" Robin heckled as he continued toying with the entertainment systems.

Kid Flash grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Robin's head. "Yeah, like you're one to talk, Boy _Blunder_."

Kaldur quickly stepped between the two before the situation could get out of hand and relegated Kid Flash to the loveseat on the other side of the room.

Superboy brushed against M'gann on his way to the middle seat on the sofa and she had to fight down the blush that threatened to pinken her skin from neck to forehead. Before anyone could notice her dilemma, she spun around and floated toward the kitchen.

"I'll get the popcorn and drinks, guys."

"Thanks, Megan," Wally called out.

"Yes, much appreciated, M'gann," Kaldur added.

"Wait. I just got the movie started."

"Don't worry about it, Robin. Just start without me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go ahead and play it."

"Alright."

M'gann heard the opening credits start rolling as she summoned some bags of popcorn out of the cabinets and soda cans from the fridge. The giddiness that came from her latest session with Conner still hadn't worn off, not like she'd want it any other way. Humming a nameless turn to herself, she practically danced around the kitchen while waiting for the microwave timer to go off.

_Enjoying yourself? _Conner asked telepathically, sensing her delight.

_Immensely._

_According to Wally, we're watching a "chick flick." I think that means you're biologically predisposed to like it while everyone but Artemis cringes in agony._

_Aww, come on. It can't be that bad. _

_We'll see._

The timer buzzed and M'gann collected the bag to dump out the popcorn into six separate bowls. Levitating them and the drinks, she flew back into the common room and hurriedly pulled up short at the sight of the particular scene playing out on the TV.

"Kaldur, what are they doing?"

"The groom is carrying the bride across the threshold."

"So, when a man carries a women through a doorframe, it's a sign of marriage on Earth?" Her voice was hardly audible by the end.

"In some cultures."

"This one?" From his spot next to the Atlantean, Superboy sat up straighter.

"Yes."

M'gann shrunk back and clutched a bowl to her chest as her mind began to race.

_You don't think that we could have . . . ?_ She asked Conner before she could jump to any more conclusions.

_It's possible . . ._

_What Kaldur said . . ._

_I know._

_What do we – _

"Megan, you alright?" Wally interrupted.

"I think I just need to sit down for a minute." She staggeringly hovered over to the empty spot on the loveseat, but before she could reach it, Robin caught her ankle from his position in a beanbag on the floor.

"Hey, you don't look well. Maybe you should go lay down."

"Uh, yeah. You're probably right," she quickly acquiesced. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She couldn't bear to meet anyone's eyes as she left the room.

The movie was forgotten as her sudden, bizarre behavior was pondered by the rest of the young justice team, save for the one feeling just as nervous and apprehensive as their beloved Martian.

* * *

><p><strong>So . . . Good? Bad? Should I continue? <strong>

**Be sure to leave your reviews! **


End file.
